Ready? Set? GO!
by Real Nozomi
Summary: Porque aunque las adversidades del tiempo los separaron. Hay que tomar en cuenta que el destino es muy caprichoso y el no iba a dejar que ellos dos murieran sin antes decir su frase favorita: Ready?... Set?... GO!. tree-shot. U. A.
1. Chapter 1

**Ready?... Set?... GO!**

Oléis boleáis; antes que nada les quiero agradecer la aceptación que he recibido por parte de ustedes; hice este fic pensando en ustedes. Espero les guste. Me inspiré para hacer este fic en: una imagen (la de "portada" (digo portada porque si se supone que estos son libros supongo que la fotito es la portada). En fin; sin más preámbulo el primer capítulo:

"Harta"

(Escuchar sur ma rute de black M, solo el coro)

-¿En sus marcas?- dijo el castaño de 5 años

-¿listos?- dijo la pelirroja de 4 años.

-¡Fuera!- dijeron ambos.

La pequeña corrió dejando atrás al castaño, que solo alcanzó a decir un "espera" tartamudean té y seguirle el paso torpemente. Sus chinos rojizos saltaban con el movimiento.  
>-¡Gané!- dijo la pequeña tocando el árbol.<p>

-¡No es justo!, saliste primero- dijo con un puchero

-oh, tal vez tu saliste después-

-no-  
>-ok, ok- suspiró<p>

*5 años después*

-¡te exijo la revancha!- dijo el

-bien- dijo ella resignada

-¿en sus marcas?- dijo ella

-¿listos?- dijo el

*7 años después*

-¡Fuera!-

-¿qué?- dijo la pelirroja despertando

-¡Mérida!, fuera de mi salón, Con todo y mochila- dijo señalando la puerta. La pelirroja tomó su mochila y salió.

*0*

**-Hola Berta-  
>-cariño<strong>, llegas temprano- dijo la nana  
>-sí; la maestra me sacó de la clase-<p>

-¿otra vez?-  
>-si-…<br>-oh-…  
>-voy a mi habitación- (escuchar Wake me up)<p>

La pelirroja se fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Soltó un suspiro. Todo era igual siempre, no había una manera de cambiar las cosas, por eso ella quería escapar. Se cambió de ropa. Se dirigió al establo. Habló a Angus

-¿Qué tal chico; quieres pasear?- el animal relinchó –Vamos- dijo ella. Se montó en su caballo imponiendo fortaleza  
>Su cabello rojizo se movía con la velocidad. Corría por las viñas de la hacienda: las viñas que una vez solía robar con… la verdad; ahora que lo pensaba bien; ya no recordaba el nombre de aquel chico; solo recordaba su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdes. (Pausa de la canción).<p>

Llegó a la frontera de la hacienda donde había un bosque. Paró, observo ese bosque oscuro; el panorama era amplio; perfecto para despejar su mente. Le dio la orden Angus de que aumentara la velocidad hasta el claro de bosque, su lugar favorito. Bajo de Angus. Tomó su arco y se dirigió al río.  
>-quédate aquí amigo- le dijo.<p>

Después volvió con un balde lleno de peces. Escuchó un ave en un árbol: Terry. Así lo nombró junto con su amigo castaño. El ave silbó un poco.  
>-¿unas carreras?- el ave trinó con emo0ción. La chica dejó el balde de peces en el árbol como de costumbre. Subió a Angus.<p>

-¿en sus marcas, listos?... ¡fuera!- inmediatamente el ave emprendió el vuelo. Terry volaba sobre ella y ella corría por el Sendero. Le encantaba la velocidad, el viento en su cara, volando su cabello, los saltos que daba al cabalgar; era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Y ese es el primer Capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y se den una idea de los misterios que se descubrirán…

¿Quién es el chico castaño misterioso?, ¿acaso Mérida lo extraña?, ¿acaso Mérida lo ama?

Descubra todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de… (Redoble de tambores por favor)

"¡READY, SET… GO!"


	2. Persecución y reencuentro

¡Olas!Perdón si me tarde mucho en subir el nuevo capítulo pero en realidad me esperaba más reviews, sinceramente pensaba en eliminarlo pero me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, a ti te han enseñado a terminar lo que empiezas, aparte solo son otros 2 capítulos". Entonces aquí les va el segundo:

Capítulo 2: persecución y reencuentro inesperado

Llevaba tiempo ahí; una hora más o menos. Ya tenía un trabajo estable. No iba a la escuela. Muchos chicos pasaban sus tardes en la computadora, en las plazas comerciales; el no: el prefería salir al bosque a cabalgar en su hermoso caballo negro.

-bien amigo ¿ahora qué?- dijo. De pronto escuchó a un pájaro muy familiar

-Terry- susurró levantando la vista, efectivamente ahí estaba su viejo amigo emplumado (XD)

-va muy rápido- dijo cuando de pronto como una ráfaga algo que parecía un caballo salió corriendo, volteo a ver a su corcel que captó la idea de inmediato.

Siguieron a aquel caballo; que visto desde atrás parecía que tenía un jinete, un jinete pelirrojo,

-Merida- dijo

P. O. V. Merida:

El viento en mi rostro, una carrera como antes, perfecto. Escucho unos trotes más; volteo para atrás y hay alguien, le ordeno a Angus que acelere pero el tipo detrás lo hace también. Doy la vuelta y el me sigue. Saco mi arco y disparo una flecha; a una trampa que colocó mi amigo activándola. Cayó un tronco que servía como obstáculo. Volteé para atrás solo para presenciar como el sorteaba el tronco hábilmente. Paré en seco y saqué mi arco, en cuanto lo vio paró el también.

-¿Quién eres?- dije

-Merida- mencionó mi nombre mientras su rostro se iluminaba

-¿Quién eres? Dije- respiré profundo -¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?- no me respondía -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Merida-

-Espera- dije bajando mi arco - ¿tú también te llamas Merida?-

-¡Merida!- Gritó y corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos-, antes de que llegue a mi levanté una flecha que topó con su nariz.

-¿Quién-carajo-eres?- dije

-ok, ok, ok- dijo con los brazos levantados – te digo; solo… baja la flecha- obedecí -¿en serio no sabes quién soy?- solo negué con la cabeza –Me; ¿olvidaste?- dijo. Me sentía desconcertada; como si hubiera algo en ese chico que me llamara la atención, pero, que ya había sentido antes; como si él y yo nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo:

-Merida; Soy Hiccup, solíamos jugar de niños-

Ahora todo volvía a mi mente; esas carreras esas revanchas, esos penetrantes ojos verdes que me encantaban, esa sonrisa que me calmaba, esas manos suavecitas que curaron mi brazo cuando caí de un árbol, era Hiccup: mi mejor amigo; casi mi hermano. Lo abrasé

-Pensé que no volverías-

-Yo siempre volveré a ti-

Yyyyyyyyyyyy ese fue el capítulo de hoy si te gusto dale favoritos y comenta, recuerda que leo todos mis comentarios (o sea casi ni leo nada) en mi opinion no fue muy corto, y eso es todo por el capítulo espero que les haya gustado.

Sigan bellos ;*


End file.
